


watch it

by ullfloattoo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Imagery, M/M, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh wishes he was ivory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch it

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes Im sorry (also what is the title oops tyler is NOT an it but you know)

 

Josh is so in love with him.

In class he watches him talk, a bright smile on his face like the sun, hands moving and a crowd of people around him, waiting for his words. He leads them like a conductor of a symphony, stringing everyone along for the story, even the stern teacher is amused. Shining cinnamon eyes he gives each of the other students a thoughtful gaze, speaking to them as individuals and sharing a moment. Josh wants to puke when it’s his turn, Tyler turns to Josh with rosy cheeks spitting the punch line, his face breaks in a laugh. Life is in slow motion watching him. 

Josh tries to concentrate on not blinking, but ends up doing it anyways. Tyler’s sneakers are untied and his hair's a mess from his long fingers running through it, when they're not his hair they are dancing across the desk, absentmindedly playing an invisible piano. Josh wishes he was ivory. 

His lips buzz thinking of pressing his to the cherry ones, constantly wet from licking. It doesn't have to be sinful, chaste and innocent like Tyler. Though it would feel like blasphemy corrupting such an angel.


End file.
